Terrible Things
by TogetherWeCanFly
Summary: AU Modern setting. Peeta thought that getting the girl of his dreams was difficult. But as he tells their story to his son, he realizes that holding onto her was the real challenge. And letting her go is what truly broke him. Based on the song "Terrible Things" by MayDay Parade.
1. Chapter 1

**So, since some of my stories are gone, I've decided to start posting new ones that I'm more confident about. So, consider this my debut. :)**

**This story is based around the song "Terrible Things" by MayDay Parade, and it won't be more than ten chapters long. Basically, Katniss and Peeta are just two teens in a more modern setting. In this first chapter, they are about ten years old. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. 3**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_  
_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_  
_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_  
_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

* * *

The chirping of the birds overhead rang in his ears. The heat of the sun warmed his face. Despite the harsh texture of the pavement below him, he believed that he had never felt so comfortable. He leaned against the table that he was sitting next to, trying to ignore the screams of his friends nearby, as they urged him to play with them. Still, he couldn't help but smile a bit when Delly whined that he was choosing sleep over his friends. He opened his eyes and smiled, always ready with a comeback. But as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes wandered to a figure a few feet away.

There she was.

Her long black hair was collected in a braid, and the sun shined on her olive skin. His breath caught, as he stared at her in awe. Since the first day he had heard her sing in front of the music class in kindergarten, Peeta had not been able to control the amazement he felt every time she so much as walked into the room. He could not understand why she had this power over him, and he could not understand why he felt this way about her. But he absolutely loved it.

"Peeta!" Delly whined, lightly kicking the table in frustration.

Katniss looked up at the sound, and her eyes automatically went to his when she realized that he was watching her. He stopped breathing, as she simply stared back at him, confusion obvious by the look on her face. She began to smile just the slightest bit, but Peeta looked down at his lap before she could, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"What, Delly?" he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" she asked, the anger leaving her face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He reluctantly stood up and picked up a piece of chalk. "Wanna draw?"

"Sure." She grinned, as she picked one as well.

For a moment, he felt a rush of hope surge through him, as an idea formed in his mind. While Delly chose her chalk, Peeta looked around for Katniss, deciding that he would ask if she wanted to play with him. Finally, he was going to talk to her. He took a deep breath, as he turned around. But when his eyes found her, he saw that she was no longer alone. Another girl had joined her. Her hair was so light that it almost seemed white in the sunlight, and she seemed very timid. Neither of them spoke very much, yet Peeta still felt that he would be intruding if he went to talk to Katniss. So, that was his excuse.

"Come on, Peeta!"

He looked around and saw Delly slowly backing away from him, gesturing for him to follow. Reluctantly, he followed after her, letting out a sigh. And they settled down on an empty patch of pavement. As they drew, Delly continued to talk and giggle, but no matter how hard he tried, Peeta could not focus. Every time he looked up, he could see her in the distance. Her shining grey eyes looked around, completely oblivious to his staring. He looked down sadly, as he continued to draw. But he could not help the gasp that escaped his mouth when he looked down and saw that he had been drawing her unconsciously. He quickly grabbed the yellow chalk and colored over the hair.

"Who's that, Peeta?" Delly asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It's... It's you," he stuttered out, as he finished coloring over the hair. "See?"

"Oh! I do see!" She giggled. "It looks great!"

"Thank you."

He smiled nervously, as their teacher appeared in the school doorway to tell the children that recess was over. Delly stood up and started skipping toward the door, gesturing for him to follow her. He smiled slightly at her silliness, but he walked after her, slowly mixing into the group of chattering children. Out of habit, he held out his hand as soon as he reached the door and held it open for the remainder of the children. Unfortunately, there were just two left. His eyes nearly widened, as she walked toward him, her friend by her side. She gave him a hint of a smile and nodded.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"N-no... problem."

Her friend giggled, as they walked into the school, and Peeta inwardly groaned. He had finally gotten the chance to talk to her, and he could not believe that that was what he had come up with. Sighing, he let go of the door and followed the other kids back to the class room.

He reassured himself that he would try again. He would talk to her, really talk to her, tell her how he really felt about her. He would tell her just how beautiful she really was. He would tell her that he was already wrapped around her finger; she didn't even have to try. He would tell her that there was no one else, because that is what he hoped.

_One day_, he thought to himself, as he watched her from across the class room.

And when he did, he knew that she would listen, and she would understand. Maybe, just maybe, she would love him as much as he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks for your support! In this chapter, they're about fourteen years old. Also (this is important) Katniss's father is not dead in this chapter! I know it probably seems weird to change it, but it'll all work out!**

**Also, I realize that this isn't my best chapter, but you have to set the scene first, right? I promise the story will get better!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
__I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
__I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
__I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

* * *

Ever since she had befriended the mayor's daughter, Katniss had started smiling more at school. It really was a beautiful sight, and it only made it more difficult for Peeta to contain his hidden feelings for her. Every morning, he would sit with his friends in the courtyard, while they waited for school to start. He would pretend to listen to them talk, but the entire time, he was only watching her. Some days, she would sit with her younger sister while they prepared for class, and other days, she would just sit and talk with the mayor's daughter until the bell rang. In the past few days, he noticed them smiling quite often, but he also noticed that her friend was always laughing while Katniss was always blushing or rolling her eyes. He looked up from the homework in his lap, only to find that her friend was staring right at him. He immediately brought his eyes back to his paper and cursed himself in his mind for being so careless. Sighing, he packed up his school bag and stood up, ignoring his friends when they asked where he was going.

It was obvious that winter was coming. The cold air made him shiver, as he walked. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked, staring down at the pathway in front of him. The constant chatter of all the students in the courtyard seemed to drown out his thoughts, and he was thankful for that. It would be nice to stop wondering if she saw him staring... or if she would even care.

"Hey!"

His head shot up immediately, and he turned to see a girl jogging toward him. He froze in his place when he saw that it was her. He had no idea why, but Katniss was running right for him. Their eyes met, and she smiled slightly, as she walked forward to fill the space between them. She looked down at her feet, and he simply stared down at her, unable to form a single word or thought.

"My name is Katniss, and..." Peeta could not help but smile at the fact that she thought he did not know her name, but this seemed to throw her off. "Look, this is gonna sound crazy... and weird, but my friend told me to... Well, she thinks... that you like me."

She lowered her eyes, as her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. The smile disappeared from Peeta's face, and his eyes widened. Although there were no words ready, his mouth fell open and stayed there for a moment. With each second that passed, she seemed to become more and more discouraged, but he could not think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, as she backed away. "This was stupid. I'm just gonna go."

"No, wait!"

She turned to look at him, and he could tell by the look on her face that his outburst surprised both of them. But more importantly, he knew that he had to say something now. She was watching him and waiting. He heart started to beat so quickly that it almost hurt his chest. His breathing became faster than he ever thought it could. This was his chance.

"I do..." he said so quietly that he wondered if she even heard him. "I do like you."

Her eyes became wide. For just a split second, a million emotions became visible on her face. Just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone, and her face was calm again. He stared at her in awe, wondering how she could control herself so well; he was sure that she could see everything he was thinking just by looking at him.

"Really?" she asked, bringing him back to his senses.

"Yeah..."

He dug his nails into his palm, simply to make sure this was real. Just to make sure these words were really coming out of his mouth.

"Oh." She tugged at the end of her left sleeve self-consciously. "Well..."

Peeta could not help but smile at the sight; he always saw her acting so confident and ready. But now, she was completely caught off guard and unprepared. She seemed vulnerable in a way, and he appreciated seeing this side of her. For some reason, it created some sort of confidence inside him, and his next words came out before he could stop them.

"You didn't really prepare for this, did you?"

She looked up, surprised. But as soon as she saw the look on his face, the beginning of a smile began to form on her face. His heart began to race all over again, as the realization set in.

_I just made her smile_, he thought to himself, proud of this small accomplishment.

"Well, no. I guess, I didn't," she said quietly.

A chuckle escaped his mouth, causing her smile to widen. For a moment, they stared at each other, as if they were both wondering what to do. Just when Peeta finally resolved to ask her, he was cut off by the sound of the school bell. They both looked around, as the students in the courtyard stood up and started walking toward the school. Taking a deep breath, Peeta held out his arm.

"Would you like to walk to class together?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure."

She looked down to hide her smile, as she took a step forward. He let out a breath of relief, as he followed her into the hallways. Except for his offer to carry her books, Peeta did not speak much. And except for her reluctant permission to do so, she did not speak either. They simply walked side by side, still shocked by the interesting turn in events that they had both experienced. Peeta repeated the conversation over and over again in his head, his smile widening a bit each time. He barely even realized it when they reached her class. She reached out and touched his arm to stop him, and he shivered slightly.

"Oh, sorry..." he stuttered.

"Cold?" She smirked.

"Yeah... Really cold in here." He sighed and handed her the books. "Well, here's your things."

"Thanks." She glanced up at his eyes before looking down again. "I guess, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I-"

He stopped short, as she stood on her toes and briefly pecked his cheek. He stared down at her, wide-eyed, as she looked around, avoiding his eyes. His heart was ready to burst, as he wondered why she would kiss him, even if it was only on the cheek. Before he could even get his thoughts together, she was walking into the class room. His eyes followed her, until he felt someone watching him: the mayor's daughter. She was smiling at him from across the room, and he could not help but smile back at her.

He knew that he would have to thank her one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao! Sorry, this chapter took a while to write. I've been really busy. :( **

**But anyway, they're about fifteen in the first part and sixteen in the very last part of this chapter.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._  
_Because life, can do terrible things_

* * *

The staring contest had finally begun. The interrogation lasted for about fifteen minutes. Peeta tried as hard as he could to answer every question perfectly, but he knew that he was messing up some of his answers. Every time he glanced to his left, he saw Katniss smiling at him, and his confidence returned. Surely, her father would not say no if Katniss was so happy to have him there. Mr. Everdeen seemed to notice, since he eventually let up and turned to his wife.

"What do you think, Violet?"

"Me?" she asked rhetorically, as she smiled at Peeta. "I think he's a wonderful young man."

"Thank you so much," Peeta said, letting out a sigh of relief.

He could not help but smile, as Katniss squeezed his hand under the table. Prim, who was watching from the stairs in the next room, sighed and thanked heaven that her father had not been too hard on him. Mr. Everdeen smiled back and chuckled, as he took in the look on Peeta's face.

"Scared you a little, didn't I?"

"Well..." He gulped, too afraid to lie. "A bit..."

"Good." He smirked. "That means you won't be trying anything behind my back, will you?"

"No, sir."

Katniss giggled quietly, as she watched Peeta's face turning pink from nervousness. Mrs. Everdeen shushed her, even though it was obvious that she was trying not to laugh as well. For a moment, all of them sat in silence, as they waited for some kind of decision. And finally, Mr. Everdeen stood up and held out his hand.

"You're a good kid, Peeta."

"Thank you," he said, as he stood up to shake his hand. "Thank you so much."

"But I've still got my eye on you."

"Of course, sir."

He chuckled, as he let go of Peeta's hand and walked around the table to hug his daughter. He muttered something to her, so only she could hear, and she laughed quietly. Peeta began to feel nervous again, as he wondered what they were talking about, but Mrs. Everdeen immediately gave him a look, telling him not to worry. She returned to her husband and watched, as Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and pulled him from the room, saying that they would be back soon. He quickly said goodbye, as he let her pull him all the way to the front door. Despite the cool air outside, he could still feel his face burning from embarrassment. It only became worse when Katniss started giggling over the look on his face.

"Cold?"

"Only a little," he said, staring at his feet.

Before he could even finish, she had already wrapped her arms around his torso. He looked down, surprised, as she rested her head against his chest.

"How about now?" she mumbled into his jacket.

"F-fine," he stuttered out.

"You did great." She grinned, as he placed his arms around her tightly. "With my parents, I mean. They really like you."

"Really?" She nodded against his chest. "Well, I'm glad."

She bit her lip, as she pulled away from him. A smile slowly appeared on his face. Every time he felt worried, he would just look at her face, and his confidence would return. She really had no idea how much of an effect she had on him. But one day, he would make her understand. Katniss smiled slightly; she loved it when she caught Peeta staring at her, but she reminded herself that they did not have the time to simply stand there, staring at each other.

"Come on," she said quietly, as she headed for the sidewalk. "We better go now, if you want to get me back in time."

"Definitely." Peeta shuddered, wondering what Mr. Everdeen might say if they were late.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the park, neither of them had the energy to walk through the trails. So, they both sat down on the grass in front of the lake. Occasionally, one of the red and yellow leaves from the trees would flutter down and land on their shoulders before slowly sliding into the grass. It was his favorite time of the year. He loved to watch the leaves change to their new, vibrant colors. He knew that bringing her here was the right choice. Just as his eyes closed, he heard her giggle, and his heart leapt at the sound.

"Autumn leaves," he commented, as she plucked one from her shoulder.

"The way they fall... It's like they're falling in love." At this, his heart nearly stopped, as he looked at her with wide eyes. She blushed and looked down at her lap. "It's a quote I heard once."

"Oh..." He sighed, trying to hide his disappointment.

Her eyes searched the pond, as she tried to ignore his stares. Although she loved it when he watched her, she could not help but feel a bit nervous, especially considering what she had just said. She had never been very good with words or showing her feelings, and she believed that she had just made it even worse. On the other hand, Peeta wondered if _he_ was doing something wrong. Of course, he was good with words. But when he was with her, it was as if all of his sense left him for a moment. He even remembered one particularly painful conversation they had had about the weather. The _weather_, for heaven's sake. He took a deep breath, knowing that he had to say something. If he really wanted her- really loved her- he knew that he had to make this happen.

"Peeta-"

"Kat-"

"Oh... You were-"

"No, it's okay."

"No, really," she reassured him, grateful that she did not have to start. "You first."

"All right, well..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he avoided her eyes. "Katniss, you know that I like you. I mean, you've known for a while, now, and..."

"You want me to tell you..."

"No! I mean, I don't want to rush you." He sighed. "I just..."

"What?"

For the first time in quite a while, he looked straight at her eyes. She inhaled sharply, surprised by the confidence and intensity that had suddenly appeared in his eyes. Although she usually struggled to maintain eye contact, she now found that she was unable to look away. With each second that passed, her calm silver eyes encouraged him, and he decided that he would ask now before he lost his nerve.

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to." He smiled slightly before he could stop himself. "This moment is already perfect... I mean, every moment. It's just that I really like you, Katniss, and I want to-"

"Kiss me."

His eyes became at least twice their normal size. Her eyes might have done the same, but he could not know for sure since she looked down immediately. She shifted uncomfortably and let out an audible sigh, as he moved closer to her.

"Katniss." She looked up hesitantly until their eyes met again. "Can I?"

After a moment of silence, she slowly nodded, never breaking eye contact. She lowered her eyes to his lips, as he slowly leaned in toward her. She felt as if she was frozen where she sat, but he did not seem to mind. The only thing he could focus on was the look on her face. Her beautiful face. He watched, as she took a deep breath. As her eyes slowly closed. He brought his hand up to touch her soft cheek, as he pressed his forehead to hers. The feeling of his warm breath against her lips created a strange tingling sensation in her stomach. Finally, he brought his lips to meet hers, leaving both of them overwhelmed by the feeling. It was such a short, simple kiss, but it had already managed to leave both of them breathless.

"Peeta?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't a one time thing." She smirked. "Is it?"

"Do you want it to be?" he asked slowly.

"No." At this, her lips came so close to his that he wondered if she might back up her answer right now. "Do you?"

"Definitely not."

She reached up to touch his hair tentatively, and this one small show of affection gave him even more confidence than before. He ducked his head, hiding his smile, as he lightly pressed his lips to her neck. Her hand fell to his shoulder, and she let out a quiet hum, letting him know that she was just as happy to be in this moment as he was. For a moment, he simply rested his head there on her shoulder, and everything was still and quiet. Until, finally, a bright orange leaf floated down and landed on his shoulder. He pulled away slightly, as she plucked it off of him and smiled.

"The way they fall-"

"It's like they're falling in love," he finished, unable to look away from her eyes.

* * *

As Peeta laid on his bed, waiting for sleep to come, he could not help but think of Katniss. Of course, that was normal. He had not been able to stop thinking about her since the first day she spoke to him. And there was no way he would ever forget their first kiss of many. He smiled at the memory. Of course, it had only been about three months ago, but he felt as if it was only yesterday.

He also remembered the walk home. How it was quiet yet, finally, comfortable. How he watched, as she gazed at the leaves of the trees on the way. But more than anything, he remembered the way that she had kissed him just before she walked into her house. The way she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He could never forget. Not that he ever wanted to.

Since then, things had gotten better. Conversation had become much easier, and with each date, there were less awkward silences. More kisses, of course, but still less silence than before. Her entire family loved him, especially Prim. She loved to tease both of them and call them "lovebirds", but she was really the sweetest little girl he had ever met. But more importantly, it seemed that Mr. Everdeen finally approved of him. He no longer interrogated Peeta or tried to make him nervous, which seemed to be a good sign.

More than once, Peeta caught himself imagining the dreaded conversation. The one in which he asks her father for his permission to marry her. He might even beg, if he had to. He knew that any of his friends would make fun of him and mock him horribly if they knew, but he really could see himself marrying Katniss. He only hoped that her father would accept him. He knew how much his approval must have meant to Katniss.

Before he could think about it too much, his phone began to ring. He picked it up from the bedside table and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Kat." He smiled, as he held the phone to his ear. "How are you?"

"Peeta..."

The smile disappeared from his face in less than a second, as he listened to her crying on the other end. The sound began to break his heart, but he knew that he had to focus. He had to focus only on her, if he wanted to make her feel better.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Peeta." She whimpered. "My dad..."

"What?" He tried again, even though something told him that he already knew. "Katniss, tell me."

"He's dying."


End file.
